1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus for an internal combustion engine which applies a high voltage for generation of park discharge to a spark plug for each engine cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been known an ignition apparatus for an internal combustion engine which includes a transformer having a primary winding and a secondary winding, an igniter for controlling an excitation current supplied to the primary winding, a connector that sends to the igniter a drive signal for driving the igniter, and a case that receives the transformer and the igniter (see, for example, a first patent document: U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,151).
In this case, the igniter has transformer side terminals that are electrically connected to winding terminals arranged at respective ends of the primary winding and the secondary winding, and a connector side terminal that is electrically connected to an input terminal of the connector.
In the case of such an ignition apparatus for an internal combustion engine, the connector side terminal of the igniter is led out in a direction different from that of the input terminal of the connector. As a result, there is the following problem. That is, connecting leads are required for electrically connecting the connector side terminals and the input terminals to each other, so the apparatus as a whole is enlarged in size for securing an installation space for the connecting leads, and the cost of production is accordingly increased.